As compounds for ameliorating memory disorder including Alzheimer's disease and dementia and the like, 4′-demethyl nobiletin and 4′-demethyl tangeretin (Patent Literature 1) as well as low-dose pioglitazone (Patent Literature 2) and the like have been known.